Neptune
The Main character of Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and the face of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She is the CPU of Planeptune and older sister of Nepgear. In her normal form she looks and acts young, but when she activates HDD she becomes much more mature in both appearance and personality. Neptune "The human form of Purple Heart, Planeptune's CPU. She looks fairly young, and acts like a child too... Strangers can't tell if Neptune or Nepgear is the elder sister." ''— Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 official site. ~Appearance~'' Neptunia and Neptunia Mk2 Neptune is a short girl that appears to be in her pre-teens. She has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hairclips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N" to represent the first symbol of her name. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue. Neptunia V Neptune wears a a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like cotroller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. ''~Personality~'' Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at time which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart "Planeptune's cool and mature CPU. She cares about her younger sister, Nepgear, more than anyone else."— Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 official site. ''~Appearance~'' Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit alos contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's legwear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. ''~Personality~'' Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expression. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia In the beginning, Purple Heart is in all out battle against the other three CPUs. Knowing that they would not be able to defeat her easily by themselves, the three decide to join forces and defeat her together which results in her being banished to the world below. It is then where Histoire calls out to her and asks for her help. When she wakes up in her human form, Neptune, she is greeted by a nursing student that goes by the name of Compa. After introductions the two head to a dungeon where they retrieve the Planeptune Key Fragment and learn of what they need to do in order to rescue Histoire. As they journey around Planeptune they meet another girl by the name of IF who is a guild member. After explaining their situation to her, the young girl decides to join them on their quest to collect the key Fragments, feeling that they would be doomed to fail otherwise. The group travels to each landmass in search of the Key Fragments required to break the seal that is holding Histoire captive. Neptune and her friends are attacked several times by the CPUs of each nation while they are in their goddess forms and helped by them while they are in their human forms. After collecting the Key Fragments and finally releasing Histoire, Neptune regains her memory and recruits the other goddesses to help her take down Arfoire. Once this task is complete, Neptune and the other goddesses remove the remaining monsters from the world and give up their powers as CPUs. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In the prologue, Purple Heart and the other three CPUs are fighting against CFW Magic and are easily defeated and captured. After the efforts of Nepgear and the CPU Candidates, she and the others are finally freed and join the party to defeat ASIC and restore order to Gamindustri. Neptune assists in a number of events after her rescue, such as saving Nepgear and the others after their defeat from CFW Magic, destroying the Arfoire Factory, Defeating the CFWs and most importantly helping in the destruction of CFW Arfoire. After peace is finally restored the Gamindustri, she and Nepgear go about their daily lives in happiness. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Neptune retakes her role as main character and is thrown into another dimension known as the Ultradimension by Rei Ryghts. There she meets a girl named Plutia who claims to the CPU of Planeptune in that dimension as well as the Ultradimension counterparts of the Hyperdimension CPUs. Neptune goes through a number of trials in the Ultradimension while trying to find a way to return home as well as trying to help save both Gamindustri's. Upon her arrival in the Ultradimension she finds that she unable to activate HDD and transform into her goddess form. When she uses the CPU Memory along with Noire she manages to become a CPU again. During the course of the game she fights against the Seven Sages who wish to create a world free from goddess rule and also Rei Ryghts who intends to destroy both the Gamindustri of the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension at the same time. Thanks to the combined power of all the CPUs, they just barely manage to defeat her and save both Gamindustri's. At the end of the game, the portal between both worlds remains open time begins to move at the same pace for both dimensions. Neptune and Plutia continue to play together by using the portal to go to the other's dimension and peace finally returns to Gamindustri. Purple Heart's Hardware Specifications Trivia *Neptune's personality in the localized version of the games and the original Japanese version of the games are quite different. While the localized version portrays her as silly and somewhat hip girl with a weird way of speaking, The Japanese version portrays her as somewhat spunkier girl who acts silly most of the time but can also be serious. *Neptune is not the absolute personification of the Sega Neptune but rather an imaginary console based on the Sega Neptune. Category:CPUs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Main characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Goddesses Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation charactersCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection charactersCategory:Female characters